It is known to prepare silanes by reacting oleic acid esters or corresponding esters of linoleic acid with hydrogen silanes, at temperatures above 50.degree. C., in the presence of a catalyst. As catalysts there have been proposed in particular platinum or chloroplatinic acid, azo compounds, organo metallic compounds and peroxides. Particularly high yields are said to have been obtained in the presence of chloroplatinic acid.
However, when commercial oleic acid esters, such as those obtained from olein, tallow oil or tall oil are used, the yields obtained from the reaction with silanes are poor, and frequently below 30%.